Bad Girls Do It Well
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Things have changed a lot since Emma's world crashed down almost seven years ago. When she and Josslyn Jacks are partnered up for a project in school, two very different girls connect in ways they never thought possible. Set before Robin came back. Josslyn/Emma pairing later on.


**Bad Girls Do It Well**

 **Summary: Things have changed a lot since Emma's world crashed down almost seven years ago. When she and Josslyn Jacks are partnered up for a project in school, two very different girls connect in ways they never thought possible**

 **Author's Note: Josslyn and Emma are both sixteen in this. Jake is fifteen, Cam is seventeen, Spencer is sixteen.**

 **Chapter One:**

Emma Drake sighed and ran a hand through her choppy, brunette bob and took a seat at the back of the classroom. She was one of the first people in the room and she took advantage of that fact as she slumped in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Her hazel eyes watched as people filed into the room.

After everyone had taken their seats, their teacher, Mr. Holloway walked into the room and stood in the middle of it, hands clasped before him. "Alright. So, since we've been reading a few different plays, I've decided that it's time to split all of you up into groups of two for a little project. You're going to have a week to finish it up. Your assignment is going to be writing your own play inspired by something in your life. You're going to act it out when it's done before the rest of the class. I have already come up with pairs so you'll be working with someone different. This should help you learn more about someone else's life.

The brunette rolled her eyes at that and set her lips into a thin line. Just great. This was bound to be bad. She zoned out for a few moments so she totally missed it when her name was called out until a willowy form stood over her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Emma glanced up and saw Josslyn there, the girl's long blonde hair pulled back into a shiny, fishtail braid and her blue eyes were bright.

"Mr. Holloway just partnered us up." Josslyn told her helpfully, taking note of her confused look.

"Oh." The other girl said carefully. She watched Josslyn take a seat beside of her and scoot her chair closer. The blonde's long, slender fingers opened up her notebook, nails painted a shimmering light green that matched the green sweater she wore, perfectly. There was no denying that the girl was pretty. It was something that Emma so often tried to ignore. She swallowed hard as she caught a whiff of the green apple shampoo and body wash on the other girl. "So...what are we supposed to do?" She wondered.

Josslyn gave an open mouthed smile, showing of small, gleaming white teeth. "We're supposed to ask each other questions and come up with situations in are life to write our play about." She answered. She crossed her legs and scooted her chair that much closer, letting the side of her body press against Emma's. "I figured we could talk a little bit and then meet each other later on at my place after my cheerleading practice. We should have plenty of time since it's Friday."

Emma nodded numbly in agreement and watched Josslyn carefully as the girl began to talk.

"So, I guess I'll tell you about how I spend my summers in Australia." Josslyn spoke softly, then she began to talk, unaware of Emma's eyes on her the entire time.

The brunette studied the blonde carefully, taking in the girl's delicate features. The small hands with long, slender fingers, the long, graceful neck. The shiny hair and bright eyes. The petal soft pink lips. She swallowed hard as she admired Josslyn. It wasn't often that Emma truly let herself look at another girl-especially Josslyn, like this. She listened as the blonde talked off going surfing and boating with her father. How she water skied and went snorkeling, listing off all of these grand adventures. Her eyes widened as Josslyn mentioned swimming with sharks.

Josslyn laughed at her bewildered expression, eyes bright and happy and smile brilliant. "They're not as scary as you'd think." She said, shaking her head. "Actually, they usually only attack because they assume that the person is a seal or some other type of animal."

"Still!" Emma said, not bothering to hide her interest. "You weren't scared?"

The blonde shook her head with a smile. "There's no reason to be. People are way more likely to hurt you than any animal."

Emma's smile dropped at that as she thought of her absentee mother. She knew better than anyone that Josslyn's words were true, as much as she didn't want them to be.

Josslyn winced as she realized what she had said, shooting the brunette an apologetic look. "Sorry." She stated awkwardly. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

The other girl shook her head. "It's not your fault. I should be over what my mother did by now. It's been years."

"There's no set time when a betrayal stops hurting, you know? You're allowed to be upset and hurt for as long as you want. Your feelings are valid." The blonde said before she let out a nervous giggle. "God, I sound like a hallmark card."

Emma laughed at that and shook her head, feeling better than she had in a long time.

* * *

When Emma arrived home, she dropped her back by the door and smiled as she saw her father come out of the kitchen to greet her.

"You seem happy." He said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

The brunette nodded and sat on the sofa. "I am." She replied, beaming. "I made a new friend today. She's my partner for Creative Writing."

"Well that's good." He answered as he sat beside her. "Who is she?"

Emma laughed. "Josslyn Jacks. I didn't think we'd get along since we didn't when we were younger, but we do. I really like her. She has the most interesting stories. Well...second most. Grandma still has the best."

Patrick chuckled at that. "Well, that's good. I know she's a firecracker. Maybe she'll help you get out of your shell."

" _Daddd."_ She drawled out with a groan.

"I know, I know. I just worry about you, baby. I don't want you to miss out on any experiences because you are afraid of getting hurt." He told her, hugging her close before he let her go to headed to his room to get ready for work, leaving the teen in alone in her thoughts.


End file.
